


Cam boys

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically a how-to guide to make your own porn blog, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dildos, Hux-centric, I'm low key obsessed with Ben's hair in a bun, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo comes in eventually, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Praise Kink, Young Ben Solo, loner hux, slight daddy kink, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is aKylux Hard Kinksprompt fill for: Hux runs a porn blog posting twinky pics of himself and the occasional video. He does a follower giveaway promising to have sex with the winner and guess who the lucky guy is (its kylo).Armitage starts a porn blog and is surprised with how profitable it is. When he gets asked to attend the Adult Entertainment Expo in Vegas, he decides to hold a contest with his followers. Whoever wins will get dinner *wink wink* Friday night with Armitage. When Ben Solo win's the contest, he can't believe his luck, especially because he's been following the blog since day one.





	1. Chapter 1

The video came up dark at first. A quiet rumbling reverberated in the background, it sounded almost ominous. The only light came from just above the main camera, exposing the white wall and beige carpeted floor. A shadow passed unseen behind the camera, darkening the wall in a slow wave. Then a figure knelt down in front of the camera, sitting slightly sideways and partially facing the camera. His back was straight and he sat very astute with his hands in his lap.

It was questionable whether he was even old enough to make a cam video with his youthful features. He wore a simple grey t-shirt and blue jeans, white socks on his feet and no watch or jewelry. He appeared to be sixteen, if that, with hair that looked more blonde than red in the dull lamplight. His haircut was fresh and conservative, cut above his ears and parted on the left side. His eyelashes looked golden as the light touched them when he lifted his lids to look directly at the camera. His lips formed a smile, the edges of a plump lower lip turned down but his smile seemed genuine and welcoming.

“Hi there, thanks for clicking on my video. It’s my first, so uh, I don’t know how this is going to go.” His voice was barely above a whisper as if he was afraid of making too much noise. He looked down, like he was contemplating his next words. “My parents are uh,” he sat back a bit, hands squeezing seemingly nervously on the tops of his thighs as he knelt. “My parents are home,” he looked up at the camera again, directly at the viewer. “So we have to keep it quiet. But I’m glad you came.”

Then he stood up and Armitage stepped out of view of the camera. The shadow of his figure overwhelmed parts of the light that reflected off the white wall as he undressed. When he knelt back in front of the camera, he was naked. His skin was a creamy pale color and freckles dotted his shoulders. He didn’t have any tattoos or visible scars, body like a palette ready to be drawn upon. “I hope you don’t mind,” he spoke again, voice still quiet with an inviting tone. “I took some care to prepare myself… I know how big you are and I don’t want it to hurt.”

He knelt on his knees as he exposed himself to the viewers and he looked directly at the camera. He was a solid length, incredibly hard with a blushing pink tip. He gave his cock a few slow rubs as he showed his uninhibited tip to camera. His front chest was bare from natural lack of hair growth, and the tuft of hair he might have had at his base was markedly absent. Armitage brushed his thumb over his tip, pressing into the small opening there. He glanced down at himself, eyebrows raised as if he were concerned. “I missed you,” he cooed.

Then Armitage move to reposition so his side was to the main camera. Behind him was a camera, as well as in front. He clicked open a clear bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous portion on his fingers. He reached back behind himself, and rubbed the tip of his index finger over his pink hole that was dry and clear of hair. He had a rounded bubble butt, formed by his dedication to the thousands of squats he’d been doing.

He curled his toes underneath him, and let his sack rest on the ball of his foot just above the high arch of it. He slipped his middle finger in, eyes diverted to the side so he wasn’t looking right into the camera in front of him. He worked his finger in and out silently, and gave it half a minute before he spoke again. His face looked pained as he whined.

“Please, give me another.” Then he slipped in a second finger, and his brow furrowed. The ditches of lines on his forehead were faint, betraying his youth and he began to move his fingers in and out, palm pressed against the dip of his tailbone. He spread himself open, remaining still though as his fingers did all the work. Finally he exhaled as he pulled his fingers out, and pulled a toy in to view.

It was a standard dildo of a girth not quite as large as his own, and a light skinned color though again not as light as his own. He dripped the bottle of lube on it silently, and rubbed the liquid around with one hand. Then he put the dildo behind him, and pushed it up to his entrance. He leaned forward on bent knees and could feel the threat of it as his entrance.

“Oh yes, please.” He pleaded quietly, but didn’t move it. He let out a quiet cry, and looked directly in to the camera that was near his face. His face looked pained, eyes squinting hard as if he might cry. “Please daddy, oh please,” he let his head fall, “Fill me up, please sir. Oh-“

Just as he was about to continue, he pushed the toy in. He let out a quiet moan, lips parting slightly. He looked up at the camera with eyes still slightly squinted. His expression looked strained as he stopped the toy, allowing his body to adjust around it. “Oh please don’t stop.”

He pushed the toy in more, fingers crawling over the base of it. He hissed hard, taking it a bit too fast with himself. He clutched the base with thin fingers and pulled the toy out a bit. Then he pushed it in further and quietly moaned, scooting one leg forward. Then he scooted back, the cameras positioned perfectly and he didn’t want to ruin the entire scene and editing process by being too close or too far from any camera. Armitage began to pump the toy in and out of himself as he crooned quietly.

Just as he seemed to settle in to a steady rhythm, a light suddenly went on somewhere to his right. He froze. The light flooded over the carpet, but nowhere else which gave the indication that it came from the crack under the bedroom door. He stared in its direction, eyes averted from all three cameras. He mouthed, _oh fuck_ as he stared. He tilted his head to the side, ear perked up towards the ceiling as he waited a few seconds like he was listening. Then Armitage shoved the toy all the way in, his eyes squeezing shut. He opened his mouth in a silent cry, white teeth peeking out from behind his pink lips.

He visibly shivered, as he lay crouched with a petrified look on his face. Slowly his eyes opened, as if to judge the situation. Then he got up, and moved away from the cameras. He was back a few second later with what appeared to be a beige, knitted blanket. When he knelt back in the same position he’d been in, he pushed the toy back in since it had started to slip and clenched around it to keep it in. He kept his eyes open as he bundled the blanket up against his chest and he covered his aching cock. He pressed the blanket to his mouth and nose as he waited. It was obviously something he used for comfort, and had brought over to cover himself in case somebody walked in. A visible shudder went up his spine as he waited, head lowered towards the carpet.

Abruptly the light went off, and he closed his eyes as he audibly exhaled through his nose. He let the blanket drop, and began to peel it away from himself. He tossed the blanket off to the side, and reached back to continue playing with himself. “My parents woke up,” he whispered. “That was so close. I could hear mom right outside the door, fuck,” he hissed the last word as his body jerked forward.

He pressed back then, and paused. He applied more of the lube to his index and middle finger, and smeared it over his tip. He let out a quiet moan, directing his face towards the camera nearest. Armitage shifted his legs over, finally spreading his legs around the camera near his ass as he moved the toy in and out. His sack hung low, dangling out in midair. It began to sway back and forth as he moved against the toy, his body tense from the interruption. He bit his lower lip to quiet himself immediately, the middle of his brows lifting up as he strained against his orgasm.

Armitage started to heave as soon as he wrapped his lithe fingers around his length, which had been so painfully teased previous to turning on the cameras. He let his lip go and began to breathe heavily, lips parted. “I’m going to come. I’m going to come all over you. Oh, wreck me, please-“ he gasped. He remained silent for several more seconds, then nearly half a minute before he turned his face directly towards the nearest camera.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, a large spurt caught on the main camera squirting out, which was quickly followed by a second, then a few smaller ones. The toy was shoved all the way in as deep as he could get it, and he moved it in quick but uneven spurts. His body was wracked with the feeling of coming from deep down in his gut, the toy performing better than he could have imagined. When the wave subsided and he was fully spent, he closed his mouth. His front teeth clenched together, visible on the camera as he let out a stifled moan.

After his eyelids fluttered open, lackadaisical in their reveal of his green eyes, he slowly pulled the toy out. Once it was out he let it fall unceremoniously to the floor, and let it remain there. He let the backs of his fingers drag along the carpet, his forehead resting against the same floor. He curled up his hand in a fist against his chest, his other hand having released him to rest on his thigh.

His bowed figure rose and fell with deep breaths, the three cameras catching each angle. His hole was a slick mess, blushing a deep color of red that mimicked the color of his tip, which was sandwiched between the tops of his thighs and his stomach. Finally he lifted his head, eyes half lidded with weakness as he looked at the camera, his facial expression made him look completely wasted by the whole experience. He let out another quiet, weak moan before he whispered desperately, “Thank you.”

* * *

Armitage had it all planned out. He used the dining room space after he sold the table and three of the chairs, and placed the three cameras strategically after he tested different angles over the previous week. He’d reviewed microphones online and tested the one he purchased to make sure the sound quality was good. It didn’t take him long to realize he’d be in a bit of a cramped space for the video, but he was willing to make it work. The microphone was easily blocked from sight by Armitage’s body when he knelt in the designated spot and the remote control that turned on the wall night light across the room lay under the chair along with a copy of the story board he’d scripted out on white printer paper.

He’d received one of the camera’s the previous Christmas from his father, and rented the other two from the local library. He used the last of his meager savings to buy a memory card for each and of course the new mic. He’d set the cameras up on several books, while the main camera was on one of the dining room chair he’d decided to keep. He’d created a low budget amateur film, but he was dedicated to it.

After he quit his job as hostess at a local restaurant, he was desperate for money. He’d started the porn blog a few weeks back while still at the job, and had decided to pursue it. It started with some simple nude photos, expertly edited from the skills he learned in his multimedia class in high school. He was surprised that on the first day he gained nearly a hundred subscribers, and some extra cash in the bank from people who payed to see what was behind the subscription fee. So he’d put in his two weeks’ notice at the restaurant, and begun to storyboard his first video.

He was aware of how young he appeared, though as of the previous month he was finally able to legally drink. His father had agreed to help pay for some of the rent for his one-bedroom apartment, though he hadn’t told Brendol yet that he quit his job or about the new business venture.

Since it was so late when he finished the video, he went right to bed after a quick shower. In the morning, the coffee pot sprung to life on a timer and the scent of it woke him. He walked past the scene where everything had taken place wearing boxers and a plain t-shirt. Armitage had turned off the equipment, though he left everything where it was. He was positive that this venture would work, but then again it had to because he had no other source of income.

After he finished his coffee, he got dressed. The cameras were due back that morning, and he put them in a reusable tote along with two books he had to return. In the sunlight as he walked two blocks to the bus stop, his hair was bright red. He shielded his eyes from the spring sunshine with a pair of large, round sunglasses that were tinted pink. On the bus, Armitage stood purely out of habit even though there were seats available. He finally pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had several text messages. The corner of his lip turned up in a smile.

_“Dude, this is insanity.”_

_“I haven’t even had my lunch and it’s already almost 9.”_

_“Y would u leave me here like this D:”_

_“You need to come back, I can’t deal.”_

He read the texts from his best friend, who he’d trained to take over the duties of hostess on a Friday night. Apparently it hadn’t gone well, but his feelings towards the restaurant were sour at best. He texted back with one hand.

_“Sorry I missed ur texts, I was asleep ;-)”_

_“Now u know what I had to deal with for almost 2 years, it sux rite?”_

The bus stopped in front of the library and he stepped off into the warm weather. The library had just opened and he walked right up to the circulation desk. A friendly woman, roughly his age, behind the counter greeted him with a smile.

“Good morning,” she said cheerfully.

“Good morning. Um, I’m just returning some things.” He pulled out the books and cameras, and the librarian began to scan them. The computer beeped with each bar code.

“Oh, excellent. How’s your morning going?”

“Pretty good, I guess. Had a bit of a late night last night though, so it's been a bit of a slow start.”

“Ah well, that’s what Friday nights are for.”

They exchanged a smile and a small laugh, before Armitage went off in search of a new adventure novel. His eyes scanned the books on the stand closest to the front where they shelved all the new releases, and he casually chose a few as if his mind wasn’t reeling from what he was about to post online for everyone to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The second video started differently and the camera angles had changed. The main camera was near Armitage’s face, placed on the dining room chair. Another was behind him, while the third was off to the side and it put his entire body into focus. This time Armitage was already seated in front of the main camera, closer this time than last. The tops of his shoulders were exposed and it appeared that he was shirtless. He leaned in closer still, as his eyes were drawn to the camera like he was surprised it had turned on. A shy smile swept up his face as he blinked innocently at the viewer.

It was nearly three weeks after the first video he’d posted, and he was almost up to a thousand followers. For five dollars, they could view all the photos he’d put up and even download the previous video he’d made. He cut the shots so that each lasted for over a minute, so that the viewers could get their rocks off on whatever part of Armitage they liked the most. Now he was seated quietly, taking up more space on the screen than was necessary as he spoke in a whisper.

“Hey there, thanks for watching. I want to welcome all my new followers, and say hi to everyone whose still here. I put a question up on my blog last week about what you guys wanted to see next, and I received a ton of responses.” He smiled a bit wider, then winked, “You’re all very, very naughty.” He leaned back, chest exposed, clavicle protruding as his lifted his head. But he never took his eyes off the camera.

“I decided to do a little lingerie fondling this month, and I really hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I just got a P.O. Box since some of you mentioned sending me gifts. It’s in the summary down below, and on my main page. So, thanks again for watching.”

With that, he slipped in to his persona. It was all an act, but he enjoyed it and it seemed like his viewers did too. He moved slightly away from the camera, and during editing he switched to the camera that was off to his side so the viewers could see what he wore. A black garter belt around his slim waist held up fishnet stockings, and he wore matching black underwear. It was the kind that crisscrossed across his ass with an opening at the back so he wouldn’t have to remove it.

He sat on both knees, which made him look a bit like a servant with his feet folded over themselves under his balls. His full erection was barely hidden by the panties as he reached behind himself. Armitage let his fingers trail over the top of his ass, and gently brushed his fingers between himself, over his hole. He spread his legs wider and hummed, “I like it when you touch me.”

He rubbed his fingers slowly, his body warm since he’d turned up the temperature in the apartment. His tip was ready to burst out of the panties, throbbing in its restraint. It strained against the fabric and he leaned slightly forward to expose how close it was to popping out. He reached for the bottle of lube and wet his fingers, before he stroked back over himself. Armitage pushed his middle finger in, hand splayed out flat like before across both cheeks. He lifted his face to the camera, eyes open with a sympathetic gaze.

“You always dress me in the prettiest things,” he slipped in a second finger and a barely audible moan could be heard, though in truth it hurt. He’d moved too fast for himself, so he slowed down the pace that he used to press his fingers in and out. He let his mind unravel a bit. “Always buying me jewelry, and pretty little bows. You’re _so good_ to me,” he crooned. Minutes ticked by as he fingered himself open, and his cock itched to be touched. But it was all in due time, he reminded himself as he glanced down at the storyboard. He let his head remained bowed, so as to not give away what he was looking at.

Finally he pulled his fingers out, and picked up the dildo from off screen. This was one was different, and brand new. It was larger than the first one, several inches longer and with a wider girth. He wet the black toy, and his hands visibly trembled as he stared down at the prospect of being filled by it. Then he lifted himself up off the ground a bit and positioned it.

He pushed it in slowly, lips parting the same way his hole did. But he didn’t have anything to fill his mouth, while his ass had the toy that he could struggle with. It spread him open, and though it was only in an inch or two, that was as wide around as his muscles would have to spread. Armitage whispered, “You’re so big. I can’t- it won’t fit.”

He pushed it in farther. “Oh don’t-“his breath hitched in his throat. He lowered himself a little bit, so that the end of the toy was on the carpet. It wouldn’t stick there, but he’d tested the position the day prior and knew all he needed was a solid surface to push back on. Slowly he sat down on the toy, body yielding willingly. He moaned quietly again, and whispered, “It feels so good.” His face was towards the camera, eyes staring at the viewer as he concentrated. When he was almost all the way down, he sat back up and the toy slowly slid out.

“Oh please touch me, please.” As he sat back down, he pulled himself out of the underwear and lowered his head. His tip was an angry red, much closer to the edge than he’d planned. He was very pleased with the toy, since the results from it were better than expected.

“Look at it,” his expression changed as worry overtook his expression. “He missed you so much,” he looked up into the camera, his expression softening. “I missed you too.”

After that, Armitage worked up a steady pace, rising up and down on the toy as he pushed it in and let it slide out. He already knew he’d have to do this again, he needed a shot of just his penis, to let the fans see it throb and leak over his fingers and manicured nails.

Finally he sat all the way down, knees spread open and he clapped his free hand over his mouth. His eyelids fluttered shut as he stifled a moan and his body came to rest with the base of the toy touching his ass cheeks.

He stayed there for a few seconds, reveling in the sensation of being stuffed full. Then he started to race to the finish line. It wasn’t too much longer until he gasped, and let his hand fall away from his mouth. He balled it up in a fist on the top of his thigh and his eyelids fluttered shut, whites of his eyes barely visible. He came and sputtered to a halt somewhere halfway down, or halfway up on the toy, he wasn’t sure. Armitage bounced again once, then twice to coax out more of his orgasm as he surged out milky white.

Without notice and against the script, he let out a loud moan, so he clamped his hand back over his mouth, eyes opening wide in surprise. His eyes immediately snapped towards where the made-up door was, but no light went on. He sat frozen as he waited, but only gave it half a minute before the toy in him was too much. His hand fell away from his mouth and he clacked his teeth together.

Slowly as the wave of pleasure subsided, he slipped up and off the toy. He sighed quietly and fell forward onto his hands, his head dipped forward. He breathed heavily, chest heaving as he regained his senses. He nodded his head once and spoke up, one eyebrow raised as he tilted his head sideways, though inclined towards the main camera. “Until next month…”

* * *

Armitage stepped off the bus with a brown package under his arm just as his cell phone rang. The second he put it up to his ear, Mitaka was screaming at him.

“OH. MY. GAWD! You’re such a suh-lut!”

Armitage laughed and began the walk back to his apartment. “Let me guess, you watched the video?”

“Of course! You’re so _nay-sty_ , Armi. Oooh that could be your new porn star name, Nasti Armi, it rhymes!”

“I’m not a star.”

“Not yet! How many followers do you have?”

“About a thousand.”

“A thousand?! Gurl, you’re well on your way up.”

“Yeah, right.”

“That was so KINKY!” Mitaka screamed in his ear again. Armitage held the phone away from his ear for a second. “So when’s your next video?”

“I just posted it last night.”

“What?! Oh my god.” Mitaka fell silent and Armitage waited for a few seconds.

“Well don’t watch it right now!”

“Oh my god, okay, I’m sorry. I’ll look at it later. Are you wearing lingerie?”

Armitage laughed all the way to his apartment, though he stopped at the row of mailboxes first. He dropped the mail on the kitchen counter, next to the cardboard box which he was sure was that new toy he’d purchased the week prior. “Hey, thanks for paying the subscription fee, by the way. I’ll buy you a coffee next time we hang out.”

“It’s no worries, seriously.”

“You know, I’m thinking of changing the payment structure actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Well because for now, it’s just a five dollar one-time fee. But I was thinking of doing like a five dollar monthly fee.”

“That’d be a lot more lucrative, sure.”

“But I feel like I’d have to put out more content. I mean five dollars for one video isn’t really worth it, you know?”

“True. But now that you’re not working a day job, you could probably spend more time doing sexy pinup shoots or something.”

Armitage laughed as he opened his refrigerator and scanned it for something to eat. He pulled out a packet of tortillas and a small block of cheese, and laid them out on a cutting board. “I’d have to have some pinup stuff to wear first.”

“Easy, you just ask your followers. Get a P.O. Box and put it on your blog.”

“Well, I already did that.”

“Oh, have you gotten anything?”

“Not yet,” Armitage started cutting up thin slices of cheddar.

“Maybe you should post it again? Or ask for something specific?”

Armitage paused. He glanced back at the brown box on the counter, and his eyes narrowed. “Hold that thought.”


	3. Chapter 3

The video started much the same as the first. The scene was dark, one light on and the cameras were set at similar angles as the first one. There was also the quiet, foreboding background noise that Armitage added to each video. A shadow passed behind the camera as Armitage walked around it before he came in to view. He knelt in front of the camera with his body faced towards the main camera but his head was turned to the side. His face was contemplative as his eyes searched something below the camera. Finally he raised his gaze, and a smile graced his face.

“Hi there,” he paused. “Sorry it’s been a few weeks, but I’m glad to see you again.” He was again shirtless, and in the split second he’d stood in front of the camera, he could be seen wearing a pair of grey boxers. His skin was as pale as before, his voice just as soft as he spoke.

“I want to say hi to all my new followers, I’m so flattered to have so many of you here. And to everyone who was around when I released my last video, I’m so glad you’re still here.” He sucked his lower lip, his mouth forming a frown as his eyes searched the camera left to right, back and forth. He looked vulnerable and seemed to search for reassurance in the unfeeling camera lens.

“So I put up-” he raised one shoulder, then put it down before he sighed. “I put up an audio clip, um, last week. And a poll, some of you might have noticed. Well…” he reached over and picked up a thin, long vibrator that was a light blue color. “Those noises were from this.”

His mouth spread back into a faint smile as he looked down at it, then back up. “I’ve gotten a few gifts from you, and this one, well, it was the first. Also… the note in the package said it was this guys birthday. Now some of you know, from the post on my blog that today is _my_ birthday too, and well-” he paused, a naughty look flashing across his eyes before he resumed the innocent look on his face. “If you’re lying, I’d just… I’d be so _embarrassed_.’

“I decided to use this toy, and to use the poll to decide which setting I should use. So you all voted, and it’s going to be-“ He clicked the bottom of the toy six times. It started pulsating hard and fast, raw mechanic battery tuttering away. His grin grew, and he turned it off after a few seconds.

“So I hope you enjoy this. In the next few weeks I plan to do several other short videos and photo shoots with some of the other things you’ve sent to me. So stay tuned, I guess. Thanks,” he finished his spiel and sucked on his lower lip as he stared in to the camera. He looked contemplative, like he wanted to say something more.

He was strategic in the way he addressed his audience. Instead of the usual “all of you” or “you guys,” it was always just shortened to “you.” Short, direct, and made to draw the viewer in as if they were the only one who watched his videos. He scooted back a bit and rolled back on the balls of his feet, as he took off his boxers in full view of the camera.

He got into the position he’d assumed in the first video with knees spread so his cheeks opened to show his tight hole that was once again free of hair. Armitage sucked his lower lip as he gave himself a few strokes, already hard, having teased himself before starting the video. He reached his hand up to pinch his nipples, squeezing tight once before rubbing it between forefinger and thumb. He remained silent as he teased his nipples hard, sharp peaks dotting his flat chest.

Armitage released his lip with a quiet gasp. “I’m just going to chew my lip right off. You better stop me from that, so that I can still kiss you.” He brought the toy up to his mouth and sucked on the tip of it. He popped open the lube with one hand and dribbled some of it on his fingers. He pushed the toy deeper into his mouth, wetting it with his spit as he reached behind himself.

Two fingers were just about the same girth of the toy, which he was taking care to be overly sloppy and overly noisy with. “Have I sucked it enough for you? Is it wet enough?” He hummed a yes to himself, and switched the toy to his dominant hand. It easily slid in, and he began to move it up and down, pressing it against his prostate before pulling it away, over and over.

After several quiet minutes of playing with himself and staring into the camera, he spoke again. “Is that it, daddy? I thought you said i-“ He flipped on the toy  and gasped as his jaw fell open. He let out a short, quiet moan before he pulled on his lip. He continued to chew on it, that being his focus tonight.

Slowly he smiled and let his lip go. “There I go, biting my lip again. You might have to stop me from doing that.” He slipped two fingers in to his mouth, the one’s that were free from lube and he sucked on them. He moaned into the camera as he sucked, strategically avoiding his thumb. His fingers depressed his tongue, lips formed over them and he looked grateful.

When he was hard enough, he slipped his fingers out and began to stroke himself. He opened his eyes and looked into the camera, his eyes showing a lusty look of betrayal. “Please daddy, don’t stop. You feel so good.”

He began to shove his hips backward against the toy, hand moving it in and out. When he lost his rhythm, he stopped, paused for a second because he could edit it later. Then he continued, the jackhammering pulse of the vibrator drilling into him. It wasn’t much longer before he was coming, trembling and sweating on the floor. And again, he bit his bottom lip as if to stifle a moan so his parents wouldn’t hear.

* * *

A second video was released the very next morning. Of course, everything was filmed a week or two ahead of when it was posted to give Armitage time to edit the shots or re-shoot some scenes if he needed to. But for all intents and purposes, the video was posted, and the very next morning, a second video was posted.

The camera was shaky and dark, microphone crackling. Armitage came in to view as the camera focused, and he looked sleepy. “Hi,” he whispered sweetly, morning sunshine coming in through the window. He was buried under a fluffy white comforter with his head propped up on several pillows as if he’d just woken up. His hair was tastefully messy, the part that was normally so straight was slightly askew and he brushed back some locks from his forehead. The hair appeared red now, redder than in any of the previous videos. He smiled, his face soft from sleep.

He pushed back the blankets slowly, glancing down. Then he pushed the blankets all the way back, and turned the camera around. It focused on the dip of his stomach just past his ribcage, and revealed his cock to be hard with morning. He shifted his legs open slightly, and wrapped his hand around his length. He gave it a few strokes.

“Is this why you woke me up, because you wanted this?” he crooned close to the hand-held camera. Then he turned it around and pulled it away so it focused on his face. He brought it nearby, the display screen faced towards him so he could see what the viewer would see. “Look what you did,” he brought it close to his face. The right side of his lower lip was slightly puffy and he pouted. “You did that to me, look. That was very mean of you.”

Then he turned the camera back around, and got to work. The video was simple enough, jerking off as the morning sunshine came in through slatted curtains. The viewer didn’t need to know that it was nearly 10am, that he was in his own apartment with nobody to disturb him.

“People might think you hit me with my fat lip the way it is.” He said from behind the camera. Then he reached down to squeeze at his balls and he whined. “Oh please touch me, I didn’t mean it.” He went through all the strokes for the recording, and it took him nearly twenty minutes to get off with only his own thoughts and the silence of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The video started out dark, then the camera blinked to life. The scene was completely different than anything he’d done before, and Armitage had put every single warning tag that he could before he uploaded the video. This scene wasn’t in the tiny, make believe bedroom of his parents’ house. For the subscribers who liked the soft, quiet high school boy playing with himself late at night, this scene would have been horrific.

Armitage was bound and gagged, his wrists and ankles strapped to a sturdy wooden chair. A belt across his waist kept him on the seat, and he had a black ball gag in his mouth. He looked afraid as he sat alone, the room’s floor, ceiling and walls a stark white. The bright lights overhead were oppressive, and he seemed to wince under their fluorescence.

Armitage twisted his wrists weakly in the leather bindings, the locks clacking metal against metal. Then a tiny noise could be heard, and the camera angle changed. The second camera was focused directly on his penis, which was hard and tinged a soft pink. Underneath, the skin could be seen vibrating, and Armitage leaned back a bit to give the viewers the faint sight of sybian that vibrated under and inside of him. It filled him to the brim and within a minute he was shaking.

The camera angles in this scene were numerous, not the usual three that his followers had come to expect. Armitage began to twist, to struggle faintly but the bindings were solid. His hands balled in to fists as he put most of his energy into pulling at the restraints around his wrists. It was almost as if he could just get those off, then he’d be able to free himself from whatever hell he was trapped in. Armitage moaned vaguely as he swayed from side to side.

The noise of vibration suddenly grew louder and Armitage jerked forward with a muffled gasp. He struggled against the toy that was on full power now as he pulled at the restraints. Finally after a few minutes of wriggling, he inhaled deep and sat back. His eyes focused on the main camera again, and he silently pleaded. He looked scared as he begged for the viewer to help him. He muttered incoherent words, the gag stopping any syllables from being able to escape. He let the struggle go on for several minutes as his eyes blinking open and close as he worked himself up.

Without warning, he let out a cry, raised his eyes to the ceiling and let out a quiet pout right before a small tear rolled down his cheek. He began to cry quietly as his head fell forward, and he looked like he’d resigned himself to this fate. His erection grew redder and redder, until a small dot appeared on it. The dot didn’t drip, though it formed a sheen of slick above it all. Armitage let himself relax into the pleasure, though he bit the gag as hard as he could to make his face redden. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he let out an accompanying pout, eyes downcast.

Minutes went by as his state of mind weakened. He seemed to rouse again after several more minutes, his face suddenly panic-stricken. He looked up and shook his head furiously. His brows knitted together as he leaned forward, his back peeled off of the chair, the sweat making him sticky. He moaned loud and long, hands unfurled to grip the armrests.

He took a deep breath and moaned again, this one more like a cry. Armitage began to sway backwards and forwards, pulling at the belt across his waist. He writhed on the chair, captive in a place unknown. Then, just when it seemed that all hope was lost, his eyelids fluttered half shut. His eyes rolled up, somewhere far away and his needy cries fell silent.

The orgasm ripped up his spine, sinews spliced apart with pain and pleasure mixed in all at once. The cord of it was thick and left him suspended somewhere over the ether as his body was wracked by one of the most intense feelings he’d ever experienced. Silent seconds ticked by where he didn’t move, and he didn’t breath until his body dared at a half inhale, starved for oxygen.

That was when he finally came, his balls so large between his legs they squeezed out more than enough white liquid to completely stain his stomach and chest. As he came, he let out a moan of pure ecstasy from somewhere deep, like the sybian went deep enough that it had touched his very soul.

His head fell forward, his body going limp. His hands released the arms of the chair, body still leaned and suspended forward. After several long, tense seconds, the toy buzzed to a halt. The silence was jarring, for both Armitage and the viewers. More silence was followed by a very quiet, very faint cry for help.

* * *

Mrs. Phasma was absolutely stunned. As soon as Armitage raised his head and nodded to her once, she ran over. Armitage sat up slowly, weak from exhaustion and his nerves strung out. He felt somewhere between unrelenting pain and ultimate pleasure. Phasma immediately unhooked the gag and pulled it out of his mouth. Armitage let out a groan as she pulled it away.

“Ho-ly-shit that was hot. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Armitage nodded weakly, his voice hoarse from all the crying. Phasma unlocked the band across his waist first and he immediately lifted himself up. He let out another groan as he slipped off the toy, and then set himself down on the edge of the seat. He sniffled hard, face still wet from tears and his eyes were bloodshot.

As soon as Phasma got one of his wrists unlocked, she handed him a cold bottle of water, the cap discarded back on her chair. “Here, drink. You’re dehydrated.”

Armitage took the water bottle and downed half of it while Phasma worked on freeing the rest of him. When he was unbound he leaned forward, and let his forehead fall into his hand. “Fuck.”

“You okay?”

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered in response. He was unsteady, even while seated. He put the water bottle down, too weak to hold it.

“How was it?”

Armitage put both hands up to his forehead, and then ran bare palms down over his eyes and cheeks as he lifted his head. He sniffled, inhaling hard through his nose before he let out a sigh. “Intense.”

“I told you, and you were on that for-“she checked her jewel-incrusted watch. “Just about an hour.”

“Are you serious?” he asked, looking around. The room came in to focus, and he was almost glad to be back in the real world. Dual cameras were several feet in front of him, one on his face and one positioned where his parts had previously been. Off to the side though close to the other cameras was another to capture his facial expressions, and directly off to his right was one that caught his entire visage.

Behind it all was a large poster board with the story board written out in big block letters. He’d stayed up until midnight the previous evening doing it, and had gone through three sharpies just so he could see it from where he’d was currently sitting.

Slowly Armitage stood up, and he swayed a bit as he walked forward. Next to the folding chair Phasma had sat on during the entire thing, was his gym bag with a change of clothes and a dry wash cloth. He wiped his face with the towel, and pressed it under his nose. He wiped away the sweat from his moustache line, then he reached back and swiped it over the skin between his shoulder blades. Lastly he used it to wipe his stomach and between his legs before he began to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Phasma quietly walked around to each camera to stop them, and rewind. “You don’t have to get dressed right away. I mean, nobody else signed up to rent the room after you until three, so I won’t charge you if you need to stay a few extra minutes.”

“I appreciate it. But I think I just want to watch the footage, see what it looked like.”

“You looked amazing,” she paused. “You totally sold it, the whole cute-kidnapped-twink-forced-to-orgasm thing.”

* * *

Armitage sat back in his chair as he stared at his computer. He watched himself on the screen, and winced. It looked painful, and everything about the video felt wrong. Of course the angles were clear, and the high-quality camera’s Mrs. Phasma had allowed him to use made everything sharp and focused. But as he watched himself struggle and writhe, he almost wanted to rescue himself.

He sighed, and paused the video. He’d spent almost two hundred dollars making that scene, and Mrs. Phasma had been more than generous with him as an amateur film maker and performer. But it looked… painful.

He reminded himself that in the moment, he’d absolutely loved it. The relentless toy with its relentless pace made him experience one of the most, if not _the most_ intense orgasm of his life. Afterwards, he’d limped slowly while trying to hide it to the bust stop with the gym bag slung over one shoulder. He’d pampered himself with a bath until the water was lukewarm, and even then his whole body was still sore.

But now he sat, faced with the decision of posting the video. He hadn’t even edited it, which seemed like the most daunting part. He sighed and scooted his chair into the desk, halfheartedly opening the video editing software.

* * *

It all started when Armitage sent a message to Starkiller Productions. It was a small production company that had rooms, cameras and gear that you could rent for a shoot, both amateur and professional. Mrs. Phasma was his contact at the company and she was excited at the prospect when an amateur newcomer to the scene sent her a fully scripted storyboard, including drawings of the position of his body through various scenes. She immediately sent him a form to fill out to help him hash out his ideas.

The sybian chair was brand new, and she was eager to promote it. When Armitage showed up on a Saturday in grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, Mrs. Phasma was the only one in the office and her smile immediately calmed Armitage’s nerves.

“So I was looking at some of your work,” she said as she walked him to the room. Her heels clicked on the tile floor.

“Yeah?”

“It’s all pretty good stuff. What made you want to do a scene like this?”

He shrugged, “It keeps coming up, whenever I ask what my followers want to see. But since I do everything solo, it’s hard to do, like, a bondage scene without someone else, you know?”

“Right. I mean, after all, you can’t tie _yourself_ up. You’ll be right in here,” she opened the door to an anonymous room.

She flipped on the lights, and Armitage hesitated in the doorway for a second. Four cameras all focused on one singular object in the middle of the room with a microphone hanging from the ceiling directly above it. The chair was perfectly normal with a slatted back and two low armsrests. The edges of it were slightly sanded, and it was stained a dark espresso color. He could see the motor underneath it, and the small flesh-colored toy on top. It was a modest toy, no more than 3 inches and fairly thin. To Armitage, it looked incredibly intimidating.

“So I already set up the camera’s, as you can see. I figured from what you sent me, we’d do this one and this one on your face, one on fifty percent zoom. The one down here will be focused on _you_ on the chair, and the other one over there will just take in your whole profile.”

“Sounds good, yeah.” He set the gym bag down on the plastic folding chair in the corner. He went over to the cameras as Phasma turned each one on, and peeked through each lens. All he saw was the chair, waiting ominously in front of him. He was very nervous, and still hadn’t written off backing out of this entirely.

“Did you bring the memory cards? If not, I have some in my office we can use, I’ll just have to send you the video’s via email.”

“Oh yeah, here,” he went back to rummage through the bag. He gave her a small plastic baggy with four memory cards. “I also brought,” he pulled out two poster boards that he unfolded for her to see. Phasma looked them over once, her eyebrows raised.

“Wow, I’m impressed. You really got this down. Have you thought about getting involved in production, rather than acting?”

Armitage let out a nervous laugh, “No.”

“Why not?”

“I haven’t really given this whole _thing_ much thought.”

“Sure you have. You got your whole script worked out, you storyboarded before you even hired our production company. You should really think about it.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” his smile grew slightly. There was something about Mrs. Phasma that made him feel calm and comfortable. Even through their email correspondence, she had an air that made him feel relaxed.

Phasma set about putting the cards into each camera, and recorded a few seconds of video to make sure everything worked properly. Meanwhile, Armitage went about taping up the posters on the wall with blue painters tape so it wouldn’t leave a mark. When Phasma was done, she spoke up.

“Well, I think that about does it.”

“Great, yeah great.” Armitage shrugged, eyes again drawn to that damned chair. “Do you mind giving me a few minutes? Just to… prep?”

“Oh sure, yeah. I’ll just be in my office.” She looked down at her watch. “How about I give you ten minutes?”

“Sure, yeah, that works.”

“Great! Well, see you on the other side,” she said the last bit sarcastically. When she left, she closed the door behind herself. She left him all alone… alone with the chair.

Armitage went over to the chair and knelt down in front of it. He poked the toy with one finger. It was fairly squishy, though rigid if he tried to push it over. He groaned and got up to turn his back to it. Then he went back to the folding chair and put his bag from the seat of it onto the floor. He pulled out a bottle of water, and a bottle of lube. Then he got undressed before he went to sit on the edge of the chair. He opened his phone to some nude photos he’d saved in preparation of this, and didn’t bother with his cock that was small and limp.

He slicked his fingers and immediately went for the gold. He pushed one finger up inside himself, not bothering to fondle too much since he only had ten minutes to prep himself. Even though he had the phone in hand with a folder of hundreds of photos, he closed his eyes as he let himself delve into his fantasies as he tilted his head up to lean in to the imaginary figure. It was someone taller than him, full head of hair, and warm arms around his waist as the unnamed man pulled him in.

Armitage played with himself until there was a knock on the door drew his attention. He cleared his throat, locked his phone, and pulled his fingers out.

“Come in.”

Phasma didn’t seem at all phased when she walked in and saw that Armitage was butt naked and seated on the chair. She walked in with a ball gag in hand, a simple black plastic ball with a clasp on the back. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’m going to be, I guess.” He got up and turned around to add a copious amount of lube to the toy. Then he put his phone and the bottle down in his bag, and walked back to the chair. He took a deep breath, spread his legs, and slowly lowered himself onto the toy. When he finally sat all the way down, Phasma walked up to him.

“Now remember, if you want a break, just nod at me, and make eye contact so that I know you want to stop. I’ve got the remote, and it’s just us so you don’t have to worry about anybody walking in.”

“How are you so casual about this?” he asked and a smile curled up on her face. But it was soft, almost knowing.

“About what?”

“About… this,” he motioned in the general direction of his cock.

“Well we all have our fetishes honey, and I get my needs met. Besides, you’re not my type, and it’d be unprofessional if you were because I’m at work.”

Then she started with his ankles, followed by his hands and then the waist strap. Last to be affixed to his naked frame was the ball gag, which she fastened securely but made sure it wasn’t too tight. Then she started each camera in turn, and Armitage nodded at her. His eyes fixated on each camera for several seconds, staring at each one before he let his head fall. He let the despair set in, twisting his face until he felt sad somewhere truly deep in the pit of his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

On Armitage’s end, the blog was silent for days. When he finally logged on, he had over a hundred messages and missed notifications. He pulled himself together, and sat down cross-legged on the floor in the same spot he usually did his videos. There was only one camera this time, and he was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He tried to put a gentle smile on his face after all the messages he’d read.

His followers were worried. Some claimed to call the police, to try to track down his IP address, or to try to find Red Huxley on Facebook for any signs of him. He’d been so uncertain about the last video that he almost wanted to shut down the entire persona. But he had to push forward, if only for the fact that he needed money, and had just received a scholarship to the Adult Entertainment Expo in Las Vegas.

The video came up clear, his calm, smiling face looking directly into the camera. He smiled knowingly, white teeth visible as he looked at the viewer.

“Hey, it’s so good to see you,” he purred. “I hope I didn’t worry you too much.” He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head, glancing away before he looked back at the camera. “I know that last video was intense. But I guarantee that I’m perfectly fine.’

“I wanted to give a big shout out to Starkiller Productions for letting me borrow the space. And I have an announcement to make.” He bit his lower lip for a second before he let it go. “The Adult Expo in Vegas is coming up in a few weeks and, well, it’s also the same weekend as a major college fair. I talked to my cousin and he said I could spend the weekend with him… so I’ll be at the convention. I even, well its silly but… I even managed to get a booth. Um, so I’ll be there. I have some exclusive stuff that I’ll be selling, that you can only get at the convention. Um, not sure what booth number yet but I’ll let you know.”

He paused again, searching just below the camera though in reality reading the rest of the script to remind himself what to say next. He continued. “You’re so good to me, that I want to do something special for you. So I’m having a drawing that you can enter in to. Just go to my main page, click the link that I’ve put up, and enter your info. You might just be lucky enough to win dinner with me the Friday of the convention.”

* * *

The next video was only thirty seconds long. It was a series of clips of video that faded across the screen, the ominous background music from all the other videos present in this one too.

The first image looked like a landscape, until it slowly zoomed out to reveal it was Armitage’s back. A clear bowl with several scraps of paper was on his back as he appeared to be on all fours, a Chrome filter added to the camera.

The image changed to a fade down the arm of a man in a well-dressed suit, though his face wasn’t shown on camera. He reached a hand into the bowl that was (presumably) still on Armitage.

The very corner of the man’s eye could be seen then, as an eyebrow was raised. The scene cut to Armitage’s face. It was turned slightly away, before he glanced up, like he’d just noticed the viewer watching him. It looked like he was shirtless, but the shot only caught his face. Slowly he smiled, looking lovingly at the camera before it went dark. Then he said one word in the darkness, “Congratulations.”


	6. Chapter 6

The Hard Rock Hotel in Vegas was exactly as one could imagine. Absolutely ridiculously patterned carpeting gave way to even more grand wallpapering and chandeliers. The hotel lobby was abuzz with excitement, men and women of all shapes and sizes filtering through the Thursday before the convention. Various wardrobes worn by the greatest legends of Rock n' Roll were encased in glass, lights showing every sequined detail. Armitage walked in, the lights reflecting off his curious eyes as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

He walked up to the Reception Desk, and was given not only his room key but his packet for the convention with his booth number, some information, and a layout of the convention floor. He thanked the Desk Clerk and made his way up to the fifth floor, where he'd been upgraded to a suite because he won one of several scholarships granted to amateur adult film makers. There was a Happy Hour meet and greet for people in his genre in one of the bars on the ground floor, but it wasn’t for a few hours.

The carpet of his suite was more mismatching patterns, but the comforter was plain dark grey with white sheets. The furniture was tastefully decorative, and Armitage pushed open the window to his hotel room. It looked out over the park next door to the east, and a smile grew on his face. He immediately closed the curtains, and got undressed.

He shaved his parts in the shower, and his face in the sink, scraping away the faint five o’clock shadow. He made sure not to get his hair wet though, and he gingerly parted it and combed it to the sides. Sometime after the sun had started to set, with the last traces of desert sun turning the very edge of the horizon into a deep red color, Armitage set up his stage. He was interally thankful for Vegas’ promiscuity and the fact that his mirrored closet doors faced the window.

* * *

The camera flipped on. Armitage was there, kneeling in front of it, ass up in the air and completely nude. The camera faced the mirror on a tripod, Armitage’s body blocking some view of it. He had a naughty grin on his face, immediately keening towards the camera.

“Hey there. So I’m here in Vegas,” he spoke quickly, his voice not as quiet as usual in the videos. “My cousin got us a hotel room and it’s,” he looked around as if looking at the sunset visibly reflected off the mirror so the viewer could see it too. “-great.” Armitage shifted, letting the viewer see what he was hiding. "He just went down to the bar for a drink, so we don't have much time, but I just couldn't think of being here and not being with you.

Against the mirrored closet doors was a flesh colored dildo, stuck to it by the base, and perfectly positioned for Armitage to fuck back against it. Armitage smiled a bit wider, teeth able to be seen at how excited he was. “I’m so naughty,” he nearly giggled at the words. Then he contained himself, let his smile drain away a bit before he spoke again. “Well I hope you enjoy this as much as I’m going to, and I hope to see you at the convention this weekend.”

Without further ado, Armitage turned around. He put his ass up in the camera’s view, and he shifted one leg slightly down so the viewer could see him suck off the toy. He stroked a hand behind himself and down his cleft, over the soft inside of one of his cheeks. He prodded himself delicately, and had made sure to get a manicure before coming out so his nails were trimmed.

His sack hung heavy between his thighs, free of hair and a blushing pink color. He grabbed the bottle of lube from just out of sight of the camera, and popped open the cap. He pulled away from the dildo, to concentrate on what he was doing. Armitage dribbled a bit over his waiting hole, and he shivered. “It’s cold,” he whispered.

Then he ran his mouth up the side of the dildo, sucking like it was a piece of corn on the cob. “I’m sure you can warm it up though,” he muttered, then he swallowed the toy again as he pushed in a finger. He pressed back on it, eyes closing as he concentrated. He had to make this quick, since that was the scenario, and he didn’t have time to edit it. He went about fingering himself open, until his arousal peaked and he was ready for something bigger.

He turned around, eyes searching the camera left to right as he reached behind himself. He felt for the toy, positioned it, and slowly scooted back. His mouth opened, looking awestruck. He pushed back further, bringing his hand around. He put his slicked hand on the carpet, and moaned into the camera. He dragged his fingers of his other clean hand across this lips, then put two fingers in his mouth as he moaned again, eyes going half lidded.

He sucked his fingers, the implication clear. His other hand slid over the carpet, past the camera, to help push him all the way onto the toy. He was so used to it, he barely even had to sew the garden, instantly almost all the way in. “You feel so good,” he muttered as he slid his fingers out of his mouth. Then he reached for the lube before he began to stroke his length.

It was a marvelous scene, Armitage fucking back into the mirror which reflected the desert skyline. His body was sleek, dip of his spine visible as he moaned into the camera, veritably into the viewer. He gasped, hand working faster. “They can see,” he opened his eyes, a faint look of horror on his face as he looked out. “They can all see, oh-“

He whined and let his head fall, forehead against the carpet as the mirrored closet doors vibrating back against him on their track. Armitage rode himself this way for a few more minutes before he came, rising up on his knees to give the camera a view of his throbbing dick. He spurted out, the long stream just barely missing the camera lens as it streaked out onto the carpet. Armitage moaned as he came, not the most satisfying orgasm he’d had, but it was enough.

Armitage slipped off the toy, and let his ass rest below it as it vibrated slower and slower above him. Finally he raised his head, beads of sweat on his nose, and lips puffy red. “See you tomorrow,” he whispered into the camera. Then he reached up and hit the stop button.

* * *

Armitage sat naked, cross legged on the bed. He’d closed the curtains and put the toy in the sink to wash it later. Now he uploaded the video, nervous eyes glancing at the clock. He still had to post it, and to post an update as to which booth number he would be at. But he also had to get downstairs for the happy hour, which was going to start in a half hour. He got up, and decided that while the video uploaded, he should get dressed.

He wore skinny jeans, the kind that still gave him enough room to breathe, with brown high top shoes and a plain, green button up with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a watch with a large face and green dots in place of numbers, and was able to upload the video just as the happy hour started.

He made his way downstairs and he was incredibly nervous. So far he’d been mostly doing this gig on his own. He was on a few forums for guys who did what he did, but he was mostly just a lurker. He wore the convention badge around his neck, and checked in with the hostess at the bar. It was already bustling with people, and he wasn’t sure who to talk to as he walked in.

So he made his way up to the bar with his two drink tickets, and ordered an old Fashioned. It was sweet enough to be perceived as a girly drink, though it was offset by the whiskey. He leaned on the bar quietly, one foot on the railing at the bottom. A faint tap on his shoulder drew his attention.

He turned to see Mrs. Phasma standing before him in a stunningly tight, incredibly revealing red dress. “Hey!” He said happily, pushing off the bar.

“Hey Armitage, good to see you!” She immediately extended her hand, and he would have liked to hug her, because even though he was gay, he could appreciate a gorgeous woman like her. But he shook her hand and smiled brightly.

“It’s good to see you too! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Oh, yeah, I come every year. Whatcha drinkin’?”

“An old fashioned.”

“Nice choice.”

“You want a drink? I mean, I have another drink coupon that I don’t really want.”

“You’re so sweet, thank you,” she flirted. Armitage picked up on it, and attributed it to the atmosphere of the convention. “But I think I’ll pass. Besides it’s going to be a long weekend, and I can’t go losing my rocks too early,” she winked at him. He laughed in response, again put at ease by her aura.

“So hows the blog going?”

“Great, actually. I got a scholarship to come here, so I’m really, really excited.”

“You know, what I heard about that.”

“You did?” His drink came and he handed over the coupon.

“Well, I’ve been helping get a few small time actors promoted and... I may have had the ear of one of the guys on the scholarship board.”

“Mrs. Phasma, you didn’t-“

“No, I really didn’t say anything. I just gave him a little… push.”

“That’s unethical,” he whispered, though there was laughter in his tone.

“I always make sure to dot my I’s and cross my T’s. Well I hope you have a great time, please excuse me,” she waved over as if she had someone else to talk to. He nodded.

“Sure, good to see you,” and watched her walk off to greet another lone sole much like himself. She left a smile in her wake, and Armitage was pleasantly happy, though slightly overwhelmed, by the time he got up to his hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided these two boys need another chapter of smexyness, so there will be (hopefully only) one more, and it'll be pure smuttiness guaranteed!

Several boxes of materials arrived at Armitage’s room just after 8am. He’d skipped breakfast, opting for hotel lobby coffee instead. His booth was shared with two other people, similar to him though they both seemed much more flirtatious in general demeanor and expressions. He borrowed one of their dolly’s to bring half the boxes down to the booth, and was set up right when the convention opened.

It went surprisingly well. He wore a pair of extra tight skinny jeans, the shoes from the previous night and a white t-shirt. He put up a banner on the front of his side of the booth of himself, looking naked and longing. Also there was a small stack of postcards printed for his blog, and several copies of special edition videos he’d made. By lunch, he was nearly sold out.

Not that most people recognized him, but people who were interested in that genre found it easy to shell out $9.99 for a 40-minute DVD plus bonus features. When he sold out, he closed his side of the booth early, around three, to walk around the convention before he had to get ready for his date.

They were scheduled to meet at 8pm at the “Asian Fusion” restaurant on the second floor of the hotel. Armitage had swapped out his outfit for something a bit more formal with a nice button down and blazer, and the skinny jeans from the night before. He was nervous, he’d never been on a “blind date." The Ben fellow had described himself as tall, black hair in a bun, and said he’d be wearing a blue button down. How tall “tall” was, Armitage wasn’t sure. They’d only exchanged two emails back and forth, which made Armitage think that he wasn’t very interested in having a date with a “porn star,” Mitaka's words rang in his ears.

Armitage checked his watch as he stood in front of the restaurant and it was exactly 8 o’clock. He wouldn’t be too embarrassed if Ben didn’t show up, after all he’d done a number of things on his blog that would embarrass most normal folks. He looked around the lobby, trying not to look too nervous.

Ben came around the corner, nearly running in to Armitage. He’d been fast-walking down the hall, afraid he’d be late and that his gorgeous porn star date would leave.

“Oh, sorry," Ben said.

“Oh, I- hey, are you-“

“Red?”

“Yeah, I’m- yeah. Hi.” They shook hands. Ben looked awe struck as he stared at Armitage, the man in the flesh and blood. He looked just as small in person as in the videos, and Ben was almost grateful that the man in the videos looked exactly the same in real life.

Armitage stared up into a set of deep brown eyes that seemed to soften when they looked down at him. Tall would be an understatement; this guy had atleast six inches on Armitage. They shook hands a bit awkwardly.

“I’m Ben,” the taller one said.

“Nice to meet you. Shall we?”

“Sure.”

“I made reservations, so there shouldn’t be much of a wait.”

They walked in a bit awkwardly, and as the hostess brought them to a table, Armitage could feel Ben’s eyes on the back of his head. Armitage sat down, not taking off his blazer since it was part of his attire. He noticed Ben had an ear pierced, and a small smile crept up on his face. Each took a menu and Armitage put his down on the table.

Ben opened his menu, exhaling a deep breath. Armitage picked up on it and smiled a bit wider as he looked at Ben. Ben looked up, seeming to feel Armitage’s eyes on him. “Oh, sorry,” he lowered his menu. “I’m just… nervous, I guess.”

“Me too,” Armitage opened his menu on the table. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Yeah?”

Armitage shook his head. Just then the waitress came. She offered to fill their glasses with water and asked if they’d like anything to drink. Armitage spoke up, “Um, yeah. Can I just,” he shifted in his seat to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. “-get a glass of your house white?”

“Sure,” she said cheerfully. He handed her his ID without her having to ask, and she looked it over once before handing it back. “And for you?”

Ben stared at Armitage in awe. His twinky high school daydream dreamboat was not even IN high school. He looked up, mouth slightly agape, the left side of his lip tilted up. “Um, yeah, I’ll have a Singha.”

“Sixteen or twenty-two ounces?”

“Just sixteen.”

“Alright, I’ll have that right out to you.”

Ben turned to look at Armitage, that incredulous look still on his face. Armitage looked up. “What?”

“Of course you’re 21.”

“Yeah, well you didn’t think I was actually  _in_ high school, did you?”

“No. I mean, I guess not.”

“Next you’re going to say you think my real name is actually Red Huxley.”

Ben scoffed as if Armitage had just rocked his world, and Armitage sat back in his seat with a wide grin on his face. “Well, what is your name then?” Ben asked.

“Armitage, Armitage Hux.”

“Ah, well,” Ben looked down at his menu. He teased flirtatiously, eyes downcast, “I can see why you chose Red Huxley.”

“Hey!” Armitage giggled back, and looked down at his own menu.

They split some hot edamame and Ben ordered some Won Ton soup. Armitage ordered tofu with steamed vegetables, while Ben opted for the very safe sweet and sour chicken. Their menus were taken away and Ben leaned forward. “Tofu, huh?”

“I’m vegetarian.”

“Really? I’m learning more and more about you by the minute.”

“Well that’s what first dates are for, aren’t they?” Armitage put down a shell of edamame and wiped his fingers on the napkin in his lap. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“First?”

“Well sure, depending how this goes, I guess. And where you live.”

“Well I live down in Needles, just across the border.”

“That’s a shame,” he pouted, laying on the coy dalliance as thick as he could. “So what do you think of the convention so far?”

“I don’t know.”

Armitage tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t come for the convention.”

“Really? Then why…” Armitage didn’t finish the sentence. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered, or creeped out that the only reason Ben was in Vegas was to meet him for dinner.

“I mean it’s only a two hour drive, and these things aren’t really my… thing.”

“But my blog is your thing?”

“Yeah…” Ben’s thoughts trailed off. Then he perked up, “Hey, have you ever hear of Slab City?”

“What city?”

“Slab city. It’s in California. It’s a bunch of concrete slabs left over from a marine barracks. I went on a road trip there once and it was wild.”

“Is it like Burning Man?”

“Oh no, totally different.”

Ben went in to a digression about his trip, and Armitage followed the story with intrigue. Their food came and they got on the topic of road trips, at which point Armitage lamented the fact that he hadn’t had a real vacation in years. The food was good, the conversation was light, and by the end of the night Armitage wasn’t sure he wanted it to end.

They argued over the check, Armitage claiming Ben had won the contest so it was his treat. Ben argued that it was almost an honor to have dinner with Armitage, so he had to insist on paying. In the end, Ben won out, and they laughed together as they walked to the hotel lobby. They lingered, Armitage looking happy, though he glanced woefully at the front doors.

“I had a great time-“ Ben said before he paused, “Armitage.”

Armitage laughed and nodded, “Me too. It was so good to meet you.” Something stirred in him, something that had started to boil since the second Ben almost ran in to him an hour earlier. He hadn’t had a date in nearly two years, and Ben seemed fairly average and run of the mill. But Armitage was wary, not sure what kind of creeps watched his videos, and he wouldn’t put it past Ben to be a psychopath. But he didn’t _seem_ the type.

“Well, thanks,” Ben said as they exchanged a hug. Armitage reached up, arms around Ben as Ben hugged him around the waist. Ben squeezed once briefly before letting go, a smile on both men’s face. But it was Ben who broke away, before Armitage grabbed his sleeve.

“Ben-“

“Hmm?” Ben stopped, half turned away from Armitage.

Armitage paused, nervousness curling up his spine and he shifted from foot to foot. Ben recognized the facial expression, though it seemed more genuine than in the videos. “If you- if you want, um, I have a couple of beers up in my room, I dunno if you-“

“Yeah, sure! Yeah, I’m having a great time.”

“Me too, yeah,” Armitage’s smile wavered a bit, then he perked up. If this guy was a psychopath, Armitage had already sealed his fate and would have to just enjoy it for what it was worth. They went up to Armitage’s room, Ben making sure to keep some distance between them as they walked. He didn’t want to screw this up by coming off as a creep or psychopath.

The room was standard Vegas style, and Ben tried not to spend too much time staring at the mirrored closet doors. They’d been wiped clean by a maid, no trace of what had gone on only a day prior. Armitage went to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer, twist offs for which Armitage was thankful. He handed one to Ben and made himself comfortable on the couch. Ben joined him, vaguely taking a sip of his drink.

“So you never told me what you do,” Armitage slipped off his shoes, discarded haphazardly next to the couch. He watched Ben brush back his hair, out of habit though it was still tight in a bun. Ben watched Armitage’s gaze follow his hand and he half smiled.

“I work in uh, computer engineering, actually. I do coding for video games.”

“Really? So you stare at a computer all day at work, and then go home to stare at a computer all night.”

Ben laughed, and nodded his head. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Armitage took a sip of his beer, eyeing Ben. Then he put the beer down, and slid closer. Ben immediately put his beer down too, hands reaching out towards the man next to him. Armitage slid into Ben’s lap with a leg on either side, straddling him as their lips collided soft, and warm. Ben was a passionate man, pressing against Armitage as he tasted, tongue pressing in.

Ben squeezed the back of Armitage’s thighs, still amazed at how thin he was. He’d seen him in the videos sure, but to feel him was something else wholly unique. Ben scooted towards the edge of the couch, one hand sliding up under Armitage’s ass, the other on his lower back. As he stood, Armitage seemed immediately to pick up on what he was doing. The hand that had pulled Ben's hair out of the bun and stroked through it, now wrapped around his shoulders instead, and Ben ceremoniously carried Armitage to the bed.

“Geezus, how much can you lift?” he muttered into Ben's lips.

“One-eighty, easy.” Then they were kissing again, all the way across the room. Expecting to be dropped onto the mattress, Armitage loosened his grip when they got to it. But to his surprise, Ben laid him out gently, grinding slowly up as their chests pressed together. Ben settled between Armitage’s legs that were spread around his thighs, and pulled off his shirt. Armitage let his fingers trail down Ben’s 6-pack before Ben swallowed him in another passionate, tonguey kiss.

Ben kissed down his neck, hand reaching between them to unbutton Armitage's pants. Then he whispered in Armitage’s ear in a deep, lascivious voice with his lips pressed hot against it, “I want to suck your cock.”

Armitage let out a quiet, breathy squeak. It was one of perhaps _the most_ obscene things he’d ever heard. He wasn’t akin to dirty talk, and especially wasn’t used to hearing it. So to hear someone say something right out of a porno, an industry he himself was contributing to, shouldn’t have been so much of a shock. Ben pulled back, making eye contact with Armitage, and Armitage arched his back away from the bed to pull his shirt up. “Be my guest,” he said like he was trying to break the mood.

But Ben wasn’t distracted at all. He kissed down Armitage’s stomach, a long line of wet dots left in his wake. Then he stuck his fingers in the hem of Armitage’s pants and yanked them off, boxers and all. He tossed them roughly across the room and bent up one of Armitage’s legs, draping it over his shoulder so Armitage’s heel rested on the middle of his back. He kissed softly into Armitage’s thigh in one singular spot, sucking to leave a mark. His other hand stroked up Armitage’s length, index finger digging into the under vein as he went.

Armitage literally sighed, and he scolded himself for sound so whorish until Ben hummed quietly in response. Ben wrapped his fingers over Armitage’s tip, massaging just under the lip of his tip. Ben teased Armitage as he kissed a hikki into his thigh.

When he was good and ready, Ben broke away from the mark he’d created, his movements precise and calculating. Black veil of hair cascaded around him as he took in Armitage, warm lips sliding over even warmer skin. Armitage ran a hand through Ben’s hair as he looked down, the man between his legs not looking up.

How many times had Ben imagined kissing that freckle on Armitage’s thigh till it bruised? How many times had he imagined it was him with Red Huxley on his knees, laying it into him, instead of simply watching as the boy next door stuffed himself with all manner of toys? Ben was in complete bliss as he sucked at Armitage, a few years of experience under his belt and he put all the tricks he knew on display.

After several minutes, Armitage was shaking. Ben nuzzled all the way down, nose pressed against warm skin that had the beginnings of scratchy fuzz from being shaved the day before. Armitage couldn’t take one more second of Ben’s tongue, swirling over and around him. Armitage clenched his jaw once, inhaled deep through his nose and stroked a finger down Ben’s cheek to his jaw. Ben released him, eyes opening as he followed Armitage’s finger under his chin until he was all the way off of Armitage.

Armitage went to sit up but Ben had other ideas. With broad hands on both his hips, Ben rolled Armitage over and propped him up on his knees. Armitage went willingly with a quiet squeal of protest, and was surprised when Ben pulled his hips off the bed. Then Ben began to lick at his hole with a hand on either cheek, which made Armitage gasped.

His eyes closed, not sure how he felt about this. On the one hand, he fucking loved it when guys did this. But on the other, he was going to cream from it, he just knew it and that might ruin the whole night. Armitage dragged down a pillow from the top of the bed and moaned quietly into it, eyes fluttering shut as he gave in.

When it seemed like Armitage had relaxed, Ben pulled away. Armitage opened one eye, eyebrow raised as he looked back at Ben. Ben had stopped to pull out one of those cheap packets of free lube, and ripped it open. Armitage said sluggishly, half into the pillow, “You came prepared.” Then he started to sit up but Ben put a hand on his lower back.

“Stay there, you’re good right there.”

Armitage laid back down, and the second Ben had a slicked up hand wrapped around him, face buried into Armitage’s heat, Armitage spoke up. “You’re going to make me cum if you keep at it.”

“That’s the point,” Ben muttered to Armitage’s hole, before he continued. Armitage let out a soft sigh as he let himself relax. He knew he was in for a very long night, and tried not to think of how wrecked he would be afterwards.

This time, the minutes didn’t tick by so silently. This time, Ben was making all sorts of filthy noises behind Armitage, tongue lapping up and down at a merciless pace. He wasn’t as fast as one of Armitage’s vibrators, but he was infinitely better than them. Armitage was writhing on the bed, moaning into the pillow as his thighs trembled.

He grasped the pillow under his head with one hand as he abruptly tensed when Ben dared swipe his thumb over Armitage’s purple tip. The other reached up above him, fisting another decorative pillow as he let out a high pitched gasp.

His mouth was shocked open, chest rising and falling almost as rapidly as Ben’s hand around him. Then he came, and he was nearly blow to pieces at how powerful it was. His mind was swimming in Ben; Ben’s tongue, Ben’s fingers, the way his eyes were slightly downturned and voice was the thing of dreams.

Ben gave Armitage several thorough twists of his hand as he felt Armitage surge before finally pressing down into the base of Armitage’s dick to squeeze out the last few drops. When Armitage went to reach down, to push Ben’s hand away, Ben let his hand fall to the bed before Armitage could reach it. He gave Armitage a few slow, thorough laps with the flat of his tongue, like he was licking a melting ice cream cone.

Finally he pulled away and Armitage let out a quiet moan, still a slightly higher pitch than normal. Then Armitage collapsed onto his side, sighing with each breath, body weak and frayed. Ben pulled off his pants, erection he’d been ignoring fully hard, turned on by the redhead who’d only seconds before been on his knees spread open for Ben. Ben laid down behind Armitage, pulling him into a spooning embrace with one arm under the crook of his neck, the other around his waist.

Ben pressed his nose into the back of Armitage’s neck, smelling him, and his hair products. He placed a small kiss on the back of Armitage’s neck, and Armitage twitched the tips of the fingers on one of his hands up to gently flicked against the sensitive inside of Ben’s forearm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! But its here now, enjoy!

They lay there for a few minutes, the last trances of pleasure slowly draining away. It prickled at Armi’s skin, Ben’s soft touches rousing him for another round. But they lay together, Armi assuming it would be the first, and only time. Slowly he calmed, until he was able to roll over. He rolled right over, pushing Ben back into the bed as he crawled on top. Armi captured Ben’s lips in a kiss, palm squeezing up into his groin. Ben managed a small moan, Armi’s hand tight around him.

Ben arched up, off the bed and was able to get his pants off with Armi’s help. Before the pants got lost in the sea of clothing, Ben pulled out a tiny square wrapper from one of the pockets. Armi went to slip between Ben’s legs but Ben sat up, forcefully moving Armi’s legs to either side of him. Armi straddled Ben, soft kisses quiet and passionate as Ben reached behind Armi, to stick in a finger.

Armi hissed, tensing as he froze at the intrusion. But he told himself to relax, to lean in to Ben and trust him. So far he’d been an amazing partner, and Armi used that to excite himself, taking in Ben’s finger until he was down to the third knuckle. Then Armi reached behind himself, and pushed in a finger of his own. Again he hissed in pain, body rejecting the feeling and he realized he probably should have used some lube on his finger, instead of relying on the amount that remained on Ben’s.

“Kinky,” Ben whispered, and Armi hummed into their kiss. Armi pressed down, his finger pressed tightly against Ben’s by his own body. Just knowing they were both opening him up drove Ben crazy, the man of his dreams even better in real life.

By the time Ben put in another finger, fairly certain Armi would be able to accommodate him, Armi was moving his hips to his own rhythm. Each time he pressed into Ben, away from the fingers, Ben pressed forward until Armie couldn’t get away. Until Armi was pressed so hard against Ben’s chest and moaning through every single soft breath that Armi might come again, his cock drooling against Ben’s.

Finally Ben relented, sliding his fingers out and pulling Armi’s wrist away. He trapped Armi in a kiss as he ripped open the wrapper and rolled a condom on, all the way down to his base. Armi let out a breathless sigh as Ben lifted him up with a hand on his ass. Armi sat up a bit straighter as Ben positioned himself, giving his length a few rubs for good measure and to add some of the last remaining drops from the packet. He rubbed his tip against Armi’s hole, feeling for it. That was when they made eye contact, questioning each other, watching their reactions.

Ben pressed his tip against Armi who was warm and wanting, his hand on Armi’s hip. Then slowly, he pressed Armi down. Armi spread over him, muscles giving way easily. The further down he went, the more his eyelids slid closed too. Ben stopped him halfway, lifting him up a bit and Armi wrapped his arms around Ben in a grand gesture.

Ben chuckled, kissing his neck graciously as he helped Armi slide back down a bit further. “Why so quiet?”

Armi moaned, arms tightening around Ben’s shoulders. He muttered, cheek pressed against Ben’s temple, “Ah- it’s scripted.” Then Armi began to moan steadily with each breath. Ben kissed Armi’s neck just above the clavicle, trying not to leave a noticeable mark but it was so damn hard when, with each drop Ben was driven deeper and deeper into Armi’s heat.

Finally Armi shuttered. Ben could feel his fatigue, and could feel him down all the way to the hilt. Ben broke away from his neck, and Armi seemed to raise up from whatever deep head space he’d been in. Ben scooted them to the edge of the bed, then lifted Armi up, keeping himself buried deep inside. Ben took two steps, then pressed Armi’s back against one of the poles of the bedframe.

“Hold on, here,” he took one of Armi’s arms, raised it over his head, and helped him wrap his fingers around the post. Then Armi did the same with his other hand as Ben got to pumping. It was hard and fast, Armi barely being lifted off of Ben before Ben slammed back into him. At one point Armi lost his grip, letting out a lascivious cry as he pulled Ben close around the shoulders. Ben chuckled, holding Armi up with one arm, and using the other to detach his arm from around his shoulders.

“You have to hold on.”

“Sorry, okay,” Armi reached back up over himself, holding on the post for dear life. Ben kissed him to silence the apology, but it was            quickly becoming evident that this position wasn’t tenable. Armi kept losing his grip, his eyes half lidded as he was bumped up and down. So Ben relented, pulling Armi away from the bed post and laying him back down on the comforter.

Ben hooked an arm under Armi’s knee, and Armi wrapped his other leg around Ben’s waist. Ben was sweating, neck growing a dull sheen from it. Armi curled up, hips raising to meet Ben every time as their foreheads pressed together. Armi reached between them and wrapped thin fingers around his tip.

“Oh my god I’m gonna come-“Ben said, Armi so tight around him, he’d been about to explode since he lifted Armi from the bed.

Armi’s mouth opened in disbelief, his body blazing hot under Ben’s crushing weight. His hand lost its rhythm as he came, and he squeezed tight around Ben. Ben let out a quiet moan of his own, eyes shut tight. He blazed white hot, coming harder than he had in years. Armi trembled below him as Ben gave several more full-boar thrusts before he finally pulled away.

His skin was sticky as he peeled himself off of Armi, pulling out halfway with a quick jerk. Then he pulled the rest of the way out slowly. Immediately he pulled off the condom, groaning in pain at how sensitive he was, then he dropped to the bed, panting.

Armi had rolled over and was making soft cooing noises, his hand opening and closing in midair as if to get rid of the last of his nervous energy. Ben took his hand and put it on his own stomach, holding it there as he inhaled.

They both seemed to feel it after several minutes, the need to get up and move. Armi spoke, “That was-“Ben sat up with a groan.

“Amazing?” Ben suggested when Armi didn’t finish the sentence.

Armi chuckled a weak laugh, “That’s a word for it.”

Ben got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to get a towel. He wiped himself off, then brought Armi a different one. Armi slowly sat up, as Ben bgan to collect his various articles of clothing. “Where do you get off acting like that?” Armi asked.

“Hmm?” Ben looked up, hair in his face. He brushed it back as he stood up straight, pants in hand.

“All that,” Armi waved his hand in the direction of the bed post they’d used as a wall. “You just normally do all that on a first date?”

Ben laughed and began to put on his boxers. “What can I say, I literally met the man of my dreams, so I didn’t hold back.”

Armi laughed, legs dangling over the bed now as he watched Ben get dressed. He muttered quietly, “I should probably shower.”

“Yeah, me too. But, I’ve got a long drive.”

“Right,” Armi nodded. He was almost glad Ben wasn’t staying the night, and was very glad Ben wouldn’t be at the conference tomorrow. He didn’t need a first date hookup following him around and ruining his brand. Armi remained quiet, contemplative as the shreds of pleasure tickled the bottom of his spine.

When Ben was fully dressed, he patted his pockets, checking for his keys, wallet and phone. Then he turned to Armi, “Well, thanks for dinner.”

Armi laughed, “You’re the one who paid.”

“Thanks for _having_ dinner with me.”

“Thanks for winning the contest.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to laugh. Armi got up and crossed the room to him. He draped his arms lazily around Ben’s shoulders, and gave him an even lazier kiss. Ben squeezed Armi’s hips, almost tempted to throw him back on the bed and take him again. But he let go, and Armi slipped away towards the desk. He scribbled his real name onto a piece of hotel stationary, then handed it to Ben at the door.

“Look me up on Facebook sometime.”

“Sure, will do.” Armi opened the door for Ben, hiding behind it just in case there was a passerby in the hallway. When Armi closed the door, he immediately flicked the deadbolt and the chain lock.

In the hallway, Ben smiled down at the piece of paper. He folded it up, and pulled out his wallet to make sure the paper wouldn’t get lost. He made his way to the elevator as he pulled out the card for the valet, and decided that the four hour round trip was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
